Saraba, hero
by Lizie CoBlack
Summary: Un caballero camina a su encuentro con la muerte.


**Disclaimer** : estos personajes no son míos. El universo 'Boku no Hero Academia' pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los diálogos escritos en " _cursivas_ " son algunos flashback. Los pensamientos están _cursiva_.

 **Contextualización:** AU! Medieval (como el ending de la obra de teatro).

 **Advertencias:** Huecos argumentales. Literatura rosa… posible OoC. Tragedia y muerte de un personaje principal. 

_Escrito para la TodoIidaTodo week, día 3. beso en la frente_.

* * *

.

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

 **Saraba, hero**

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

.

* * *

I

Tenya Iida siempre soñó con ser un héroe.

Así como su padre lo fue y como Tensei le enseñó a ser.

Dista mucho de aquel joven inocente y confiado que sostuvo por primera vez la espada, como una especie de trofeo que demostraría su valor, como ciudadano y como un hombre adulto. Aquel hermanito de un caballero que triunfaría igual que su modelo a seguir; Ingenium. Iluso, un mucho tonto, protegido por el calor del hogar en su pueblo y las barreras del castillo del reino, bajo el ala de su protector hermano.

La cruenta guerra por poder que cobra miles de vidas y cientos de heridos. Entre ellos Tensei.

Todavía le recorre un estremecimiento, el sadismo con que fue atacado. Esa despreciable sonrisa probando la sangre de aquella espada sin filo. Ojos carmín, sin brillo como la sangre coagulada de sus víctimas el reflejo de una extraña lucidez por unos ideales equívocos. El último de los generales de All for One, Stain fue quien le mostró la realidad.

Servir a su nación aún sigue siendo un ideal, aunque ahora ya no sea el único.

Su mayor anhelo es vivir por y para Shōto Todoroki.

Si las estrellas concedieran deseos ese sería al suyo.

* * *

II

Su semblante calmo con la placidez del sueño. Lo contempla con ese cariño que hace a su corazón latir con fuerza; su pecho se aprieta dolorosamente cuando en la inconsciencia susurra su nombre, sus manos viajan a esos cabellos bicolores que reposan en su pecho, tan suaves que lo hacen suspirar, hielo y fuego líquido en sus manos.

En pleno lecho yace con su amante, el heredero al trono: Todoroki Shōto.

Su amor y su lealtad ha jurado a él.

Dedos que hacen un recorrido conocido, en ese cuerpo que ha trazado un mapa en su totalidad. La piel se enchina en respuesta, placer y deseo combinado siempre con amor, una declaración en cada caricia, graba en su interior cada reacción nuevamente deleitándose en el proceso.

La luna vuelve ha guardar su secreto bajo su manto e ilumina sus cuerpos en cada muestra de afecto, confidente dado de esa tregua entre ellos y sus responsabilidades. El aire cálido del verano los acaricia, colándose con travesura por las rendijas de esa vieja casa de campaña en el campamento. Remueve el almizclado olor de su entrega carnal y sus propios aromas, aspira con satisfacción, llena sus pulmones de la esencia de Todoroki, crea conexiones en su cerebro que sabe que al evocar su rostro su olfato la rememorará.

Como guardados están esos suspiros robados, gemidos de placer y palabras de amor.

"— _Tenya, Tenya, Tenya_ ", con ese cariño de exasperación algunas veces, en un ruego por más cercanía, con el desespero del calor; esos son su favoritos.

"— _Te amo_ ". Susurrados en el silencio de la duermevela, dichos en silencio al despedirse para ir a la batalla; con alivio tomados en los labios del otro al regresar a sus brazos, esa latente angustia remitiendo agradecidos por regresar con vida.

"— _No me dejes_ ". Exhalaciones de rabia que esconden su más grande temor cuando alguno o los dos son heridos y tienen que reposar en los incómodos catres del área de sanación.

Con reverencia traza la cicatriz alrededor del ojo izquierdo de Shōto, quien la odia pero él secretamente ama porque representa un acto de valía por sobrevivir y querer ser mejor.

La melancolía comienza a enfriar sus dedos.

Un beso de mariposa en su nariz le otorga, esta se arruga en acción e Iida contiene un risita, antes de depositar un roce en los labios que sonríen para él.

Es hora.

La cautela y el silencio hacen a sus actos.

Antes de partir un último beso en la frente deposita, su despedida personal. —Perdóname, Shōto, este es mi mayor acto de amor y lealtad a ti, mi rey.

 _Mi amor_.

.

Un caballero camina a su encuentro con la muerte.

* * *

III

El ocre de la sangre en el aire, teñido de la nauseabunda muerte de todos en el campo apilado, enemigos y aliados, pereciendo por ideales propios y ajenos. Finitos en esta sempiterna guerra.

Como hijo de la tierra, Tenya también regresará a ella.

La respiración le falta, seguramente una costilla rota esté por perforar uno de sus pulmones. la sangre en sus guantes hace más resbaladiza la espada en sus manos. Él no se detiene, avanza, con pasos seguros.

Más allá Bakugō y Midoriya se encargan de Tomura Shigaraki, para ninguno de los que batallan en este encuentro fortuito es opción perder, no dejarían que el sacrificio de All Might, el rey Toshinori se desperdiciara al entregar su vida a cambio de la derrota de su opositor el Rey All for One, entonces Iida está seguro que Midoriya acabará con su heredero.

—Tu mirada es lo único que ha cambiado, Ingenium.

Frente a él está el asesino de héroes Stain.

El miedo y el odio resurgen de manera visceral en su interior, todo se ve tan oscuro y de una tonalidad rojiza para él. Arremete con fuerza y el sonido del acero retumba en su oídos, se combina con el latido de su sangre aturdiéndolo más; los gritos de Tensei explotan como cacofonías en sus recuerdos. Grita, cuando siente el rasguño de esa maltrecha espada en su pierna derecha. Su respiración escapa con el crack de su costilla rota ante el impacto del codo en su costado al tratar de escapar de la siguiente estocada,

"— _Eres un caballero, Iida, recupera tu centro_ ".

Con fuerza la reprimenda de Todoroki resuena, por inercia retrocede y toma distancia del sádico admirador de All Might.

"— _Eso es, Tenya_ —. _Una sonrisa pequeña acompaña el elogio._ — _Recuerda siempre que tus oportunidades están en la aceleración de tus piernas y la rapidez de las estocadas, para que tu juego de pies funcione necesitas distancia y medir la velocidad de reacción de tu enemigo con el espacio disponible_ ".

Aspirando con trabajo retiene un segundo antes de soltar. Ahí está: la oportunidad.

Un paso a la derecha, estocadas colisionan, da vuelta esquivando la daga en la mano contraria de Stain. Golpea el interior de la rodilla izquierda, haciendo que pierda el equilibro por un segundo, enterrado así el filo de la espada en el costado derecho, siente tocar un órgano interior. Se separa con rigidez por el dolor de su pierna, toma distancia sosteniéndose apenas en pie. La sangre escurre de su espada y de la boca de Chizome.

Ambos se miden en un duelo de miradas, saben por la pesadez de su cuerpo y la facilidad con que están perdiendo sangre que la próxima golpe es el final.

Y eso es todo.

Tres rápidos pasos, desvía la espada con su brazo derecho, el cuchillo se clava en su peto mientras su espada lo hace en el cuello expuesto, con fuerza y en un fluido movimiento lo corta. En un ruido sordo su espada y el cuerpo de Stain caen, borbotones de sangre chorean por su boca y cuerpo. Agarrando del mango el cuchillo en su interior lo saca, ahoga un alarido al sentir su carne rasgarse con el filo de los dientes de uno de los extremos. Su cuerpo vence su peso y sus rodillas impactan en la tierra. Luchando con la energía que le sobra se deja caer de un costado y se recuesta con los ojos al cielo.

Un sin fin de estrellas tildan con lo último de su candor, como él. El campo a su alrededor arde con el fuego de la emboscada, las batallas lentamente llegando a su fin.

La vista comienza a fallarle, el cielo fuera de foco, las estrellas borrándose del firmamento. Casi sin aliento extiende su mano. Alguien toma de ella, con delicadeza teñida de desespero.

—Lo siento, Shōto.

—No hables, Tenya, Chiyo vendrá en cualquier momento.

Iida ya no es capaz de verlo aún así sonríe, como un héroe debe hacerlo.

—Shōto…

Lágrimas cálidas mojan sus cabellos y algunas escurren por su frente, besos que son dejados una y otra vez en su sien.

—Me juraste lealtad, no te atrevas a abandonarme ahora. Soy tu rey, te lo ordeno.

Iida Tenya cumplió su cometido como caballero: asegurar el reinado de Todoroki Shōto.

Y con un beso en la frente de buenas noches él sucumbe al descanso eterno.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Gracias por leer.**

Con la novedad, quería un beso de despedida tipo Hybrid Child y pues esto salió, ¿lo siento?

La verdad sea dicha, solamente iba a postear la parte II, pero como lo escribí todo de corrido lo dejé así, no sé si fue una buena decisión (encogerse de hombros), ya está hecho.

Siempre peleo con los títulos y esta vez fui vencida por completo. Igual tiene sentido para mí, algo así como "Hasta nunca, héroe". Siento que tiene más impacto en japones pero como yo no sé el idioma puede ser una interpretación errónea.

 **Aclaración:** " _Saraba_ " se utiliza en casos muy especiales y significa más o menos "Hasta nunca", es un expresión de despedida definitiva, es decir y cumplir que nunca en tu vida volverás ha ver a esa persona o hacer cierta cosa; y por esa razón casi nunca se usa.

Como puedes ver, una disculpa por el posible OoC, igual con horrores ortográficos y gramaticales, me divertí escribiendo esto.

Saludos.

Lizie.

P. D.: Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.


End file.
